


Stuffing Together

by AB3



Category: Free!
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Potentially out of character, Stuffing, belly on belly contact, mutual stuffing, slightly dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AB3/pseuds/AB3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Rin stuff each other silly to put on muscle and then things get romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffing Together

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present to a friend in my attempt to indulge in their ship as much as I could to make them melt. Could be one of the porniest things I’ve ever written even though it’s fairly short. I probably concentrated on other points more than others and dialogue might be OOC but I TRIED DANG IT!
> 
> If you want to see more of my work then visit askbloatedbellyblog.tumblr.com

Makoto knocked on the door to the Matsuoka residence timidly. Various smells of divinely cooked meals wafted through the air as Rin opened the door and welcomed his friend into his own rarely visited house. “Thanks for coming over Makoto. I know it’s kind of short notice and kind of weird but you know how Gou gets. If we don’t do what she asks with something like this, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Yeah but do we really have to do this? I mean it’s just for a muscle contest. I know I won last the last time but is that not enough?” Makoto asked. Rin sighed, “I wish it was. But because I didn’t want to participate and she didn’t think it was a fair contest, we have to take it seriously and bulk up or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“But why does that mean we have to eat?” Makoto asked again, still wondering about the food, though slightly drooling since he’d been asked to arrive hungry. “She thinks we need to eat to bulk up. So we just need to indulge her this one night and eat as much as we can and hopefully when it doesn’t go as well as she hoped, we can be done and go back to our respective teams and train for regionals,” Rin said rubbing his hand over his face in an extended face palm to express his exasperation with his muscle loving sister.

The dinner table was full to the brim with family sized portions of meats, vegetables, breads, and other foods that Gou had been able to scrounge up and prepare for the two, before making sure that the pair would be left alone for the night while they ate their fill. Makoto sat on one side of the table while Rin sat on the other. “So let’s just try to put a dent in all those food to say we tried okay? That’s why I said come hungry and I know I definitely feel like I can put some away. How about you?” Rin asked as he brought a casserole dish full of lasagna towards him and heaved massive portions on his plate. “Well… I admit I could eat. Let’s so what we can do for Gou,” Makoto acquiesced and started to serve himself some of the food.

While the first few plates of food were done in an attempt to feed their hunger, and some of the dishes disappeared into their toned bodies, both Makoto and Rin knew that if they didn’t clear more of the food that Gou would just make them try again saying it wasn’t their best effort. “How you doing over there buddy?” Rin asked as he burped into his hand a little to try make some room in his belly. He had already finished the entire casserole of lasagna and was piling a large salad on his plate to compliment a roast chicken he was working on. Makoto rubbed his belly politely moving over his own empty dishes and now munching on an entire loaf of fresh baked bread. “I’m doing pretty good. I really hope Gou likes the results. I think at this rate I’m going to gain ten pounds and not in the way she hoped. I’m definitely going to be slower at practice tomorrow,” He said as he reddened a bit with a nervous chuckle.

“Oh come on! Live a little! You’ll be fine! Trust me this isn’t my first encounter with Gou when she gets like this. It definitely has helped me put on a few pounds of muscle. Let’s see how much of this we can down. Tell you what, whoever eats the least has to take Haru to Sea World,” Rin said smirking letting his sharklike teeth show. Makoto paled just thinking of what an adventure like that would require and he was already exhausted just thinking about it. “Y-you’re on!” Makoto said as he went back to eating a renewed vigor that surprised even Rin.

Both tug into the food, chatting about various subjects, laughing, and enjoying each others company, including each of them making jokes that nearly made them squirt their drinks out their nose or in Makoto’s case, nearly do a spit take then swallowing it down as nearly choking as it went down the wrong tube. During their eating and conversation, the food on the table started to disappear and reappear inside their growing stomachs. Both Rin and Makoto’s once trim middles, had started to round out as evidenced by their shirts starting to take a rounded out appearance.

Rin rubbed his swollen middle, trying to flatten out his straining shirt before leaning back to undo his pants. “Okay I got to admit this is a little harder than I thought, but I’m not giving up yet! No way in hell am I taking Haru to Sea World!”

Makoto gulped down his mouthful of food before doing the same to keep them neck and neck, though now he was being much more playful than when he arrived thanks to having become more comfortable thanks to the enjoyable company. “Hey, I deserve a break every once and a while and if I have to eat to be able to do it then so be it!” He said then blushed as he accidentally punctuated his statement with a large belch. “Dang Makoto! I’m impressed!” “Be quiet! I didn’t mean to!” “I dunno, maybe that means that you don’t have all that extra air out of you yet,” Rin said wiping his face, swallowing his own mouthful, and bolding standing up to cross to Makoto’s side of the table. He went behind the tall teen and let his fingers wrap around the distended belly and started to massage his hands into the taut surface, his fingers kneading into the flesh to release the tension and air inside. Makoto blushed deeply, becoming a shade of red he wasn’t aware he could become but unable to escape Rin’s tight grip.

Rin continued to knead the muscular ball in his grip until Makoto let out a large belch, ringing in the air for several seconds that Makoto swore made him turn the shade of Rin’s hair from the combined embarrassment. “Now that’s more like it. Now keep it up if you want to win against me,” Rin said as he grabbed an apple near Makoto’s plate and bite into it. “But I could always help you out?” Rin said raising an eyebrow as he brought the other side of the apple to Makoto’s mouth who tentatively bit into it. “That’s the spirit,” Rin said going over to his side of the table to go eat again while Makoto finished the rest of the apple.

After that, the conversation grew a little bit more hushed as the pair continued to devour all that they could in front of them, but always taking longing glances at each other, alternating between hurried bites nearly unchewed, to teasing with their eating while the other watched. All the while, their middles grew rounder and rounder, forcing their pants open and expanding out their bellies into their laps, but still they did not quit. They kept neck and neck as they alternated between pained winces and exaggerated moans of pleasure at the taste of the food as they ate for the other, the bet between slowly starting to be pushed out of their minds as they ate for other reasons.

When Makoto’s belly grew to the point that he looked like he was near term with a food baby, he put down his fork and leaned back in his chair rubbing his exposed belly finally having to give up. “I can’t. I can’t do it. I’m tight as a drum! Look at me!” he said lifting up the rest of his shirt to expose his bloated out abs that surged out from the rest of his muscular body. Rin stared, his face flushing from the sight, unable to turn away, blood rushing to his groin. That was certainly a sight he’d never seen before. “No you can’t give up now. There’s still more to eat…Here let’s give you a break. Why don’t you go to the couch to lay down,” Rin offered. Makoto groaned and almost lost his balance due to the new addition to his middle, half carrying it in one hand as he shuffled over to the couch.

Taking the initiative, Rin offered to help out Makoto a bit more. “You know, why don’t we get you out of that tight shirt and pants and help you relax a bit more. That will help things settle.” “Rin, I dunno….” he slightly protested but didn’t object when Rin started to take off his straining tshirt. Nor did he said anything at all but inhale sharply when Rin helped take off his jeans leaving him only in his boxer and his straining belly on the couch. “You know what? That might not be a bad idea…” Rin said grunting as he removed his own clothing, leaving him in his own boxers. “But you know what, I think maybe we can both handle a bit more.” He said going over and bringing a tray of dessert for them to share. At first, Rin fed Makoto a slice of chocolate cake, then while Makoto leaned forward to eat it, Rin ate a slice himself. The process repeated until the entire cake was split between their near pregnant sized bellies.

“Rin, I really need a break, I’m really full!” Makoto tried to protest, trying to sit up but now almost pinned down by the weight of his belly. “Nonsense, I’m full too, I bet you can manage a bit more. How about I help you out some more,” Rin said then ignoring his inhibitions, got up bringing the tray over and set it down behind him, as Rin straddled Makoto below his waist. Rin leaned down to then massage Makoto’s straining belly, working up and down the tight torso as their bellies touched against each other the further up Makoto’s stomach Rin worked. Makoto let out some soft belches as he felt blood rush to his groin and soon it wasn’t just bellies touching as they both felt the rigidness of both of their erections against one another in their boxers.

Rin leaned forward and licked Makoto’s swollen belly, letting his tongue travel up from Makoto’s belly button up higher and higher to Makoto’s muscular chest, and let his tongue flick gracefully over Makoto’s exposed nipple then changing over to the other to make sure that both weren’t neglected. “You’re pretty tasty yourself Makoto Tachibana,” Rin said as he savored the taste of the bloated swimmer beneath him. “Let’s see if the rest of you tastes just as good,” Rin said as he went in for a kiss. The two kissed deeply, savoring the precious moment, not wanting to part the embrace for fear it wouldn’t last. Finally when they came up for air, Makoto whispered “Woah….You know you don’t taste half bad yourself. I think I’m feeling better now and it’s my turn.” He said grunting and he switched places with Rin on the couch so Makoto was now on top even though their bellies still touched. Makoto repeated what Rin had done to him, licking the hard muscles, enjoying the bitter salt left on the skin as his tongue went from Rin’s belly up to Rin’s chest and allowed himself to linger and play with his captive underneath.

“You know, I think we should really finish that food for Gou, don’t you think? We wouldn’t want to upset your sister,” Makoto said as he grabbed a piece of cheesecake and started to feed it to Rin. With every bite, he could feel Rin’s belly grow underneath him and press harder into his own, making him take his own dish of pudding and quickly eat it down to feel it swell him up.

Their twin erections under their bellies throbbed for attention as they were stuck between their heavily and packed belly, each feeling every movement of the others manhood as their weight shifted. “I think you’re right. And I have a feeling I will have room for an extra helping of cream for dessert,” Rin said as he leaned up and kissed Makoto once again, as both completely forgot about the bet and Gou’s intentions and decided how they would spend the rest of the night.


End file.
